Problem: What is the number of units in the distance between $(2,5)$ and $(-6,-1)$?
Answer: We use the distance formula: $\sqrt{(-6 - 2)^2 + (-1 - 5)^2},$ so then we find that $\sqrt{64 + 36} = \boxed{10}$.

- OR -

We note that the points $(2, 5)$, $(-6, -1)$, and $(2, -1)$ form a right triangle with legs of length 6 and 8. This is a Pythagorean triple, so the length of the hypotenuse must be $\boxed{10}$.